


enigmas y secretos

by minigami



Series: meme musical [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cuando Tim hace las rondas se salta el apartamento de Jason.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	enigmas y secretos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



Cuando Tim hace las rondas se salta el apartamento de Jason.  
  
Pasa por el búnker en el edificio Wayne, por la mansión, por la casa de Babs y por la de Steph. Enciende la cámara que instaló la última vez que estuvo en el piso de Cass en Hong Kong y revisa las cintas. Le da un toque a Kon, otro a Bart y otro a Cassie.   
  
Tarda media hora que podría pasar durmiendo o trabajando, pero vale la pena. La seguridad de saber que la gente que le importa está bien, que no necesita su ayuda, que no se repetirá la muerte de su padre o la de Steph o la de Kon, la de nadie.  
  
Le ayuda a convencerse de que es posible mantener algo de control.  
  
Nunca mira si Jason está bien. Jason es una variable, incontrolable e impredecible, y sabe cuidarse solo, y nunca está más de dos meses en el mismo apartamento. Duerme aquí y allá, y siempre se deshace de los micrófonos que Tim le coloca cuando coinciden, siempre que se buscan y se encuentran.  
Con el tiempo, Tim ha dejado de hacerlo. Ha pillado el mensaje. Ha leído entre líneas y ha entendido lo que significan los micros rotos, las ruinas humeantes en las que se convierten los pisos de Jason cada vez que desaparece. Le deja fuera de su paranoia, de su círculo.   
  
Deja de buscarle.  
  
  
Pero a veces Jason le encuentra, y le sigue, y le habla, le dice largas frases en perfecto inglés en las que se pierde y de las que, a veces, no entiende la mitad. Cuando Jason habla, tienes que buscar los significados ocultos de sus palabras. Analizar el contexto, tomar x e y como referencia, darle la vuelta a la estructura, y volver a empezar.   
  
Y es extraño, y desconcertante. Porque Tim está acostumbrado a saberlo todo. A no no-saber nada. Para él, hace años que se extinguieron los secretos.  
Pero con Jason no es capaz de predecir el juego; Jason es un enigma.  
  
  
A los pocos meses, vuelve a dejarle micrófonos en los bolsillos. Como precaución, se dice.  
  
 _Ya._


End file.
